


Mine

by Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)



Series: yoimafiaweek prompt fills [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absent Characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Day Two, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Humor, Implied at any rate, Information Brokerage, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, Justified Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, They're together through the fic, prompt: markings, yoimafiaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/pseuds/Adel%20Mortescryche
Summary: There wasn’t anything quite like coming home to a jealous boyfriend whoknewhe owned you, mind, body and soul.(or: that one in which Victor’s still a figure skating champion, but Yuuri’s his secret lover. Who’s also in a two-man information brokerage along with Phichit. And Celestino’s probably the Don of an Italian Mafia Famiglia, but no one’s going to say so out loud.)





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This. Uh. Let's just say that Victor and Yuuri _really_ wanted to make out, while I went 'nope' and tried to enforce some plot. This work probably walks the middle ground of that tussle. I wonder how I expected anything else, judging by the prompts for this day...
> 
> Only one trigger I can think of for this, but I think it gets resolved quite well within the narrative. Either way, head on down to check if you want to be on the safe side!
> 
> **EDIT:** Anyone wondering why the fic appeared and disappeared for a while before coming back... yeah, sorry, that's on me. It got deleted by mistake. I'm lucky I had all the notes and everything backed up on another file. -_-;;

“I’m going to kill him.”

Yuuri gave a soft laugh, fingers tightening over the wrist in his grasp. Victor, for his part, continued to glare at the cut on Yuuri’s chin, his fingertips pressing tight where they were tilting Yuuri’s face up to check on the fresh wound.

“You told me it was supposed to be an in-and-out thing. That doesn’t explain _your face getting marked up._ ”

“My face is hardly marked up, love. I doubt this is even going to scar.”

“Oh? And what if it does? Does that mean you’ll give me free rein to hunt Celestino down?”

Victor nearly sounded _petulant_. And watching someone who was usually perfectly put together and inscrutable to onlookers act so childish had Yuuri laughing all over again.

He’d met the Russian figure skater when he’d been in Milan trying to get some information for one of Celestino’s new _capos,_ nearly two years ago now. Yuuri owed him, after all, he’d gotten word of Yuuri and Phichit’s abilities out on the international market back when they’d still been relatively new to the business. And so, Yuuri didn’t mind helping out some of the brassy kids who needed info every once in a while. Hell, he’d do the jobs pro bono, it _was_ Celestino after all, and both he and Phichit made enough in month that it wasn’t like they couldn’t afford it.

There he’d been laughing coquettishly curled up at the side of one of the men little Giuseppe had asked him to watch. And con, if possible. Yuuri had quietly laughed at the thought that he _wouldn’t_ be able to make the Marconi _consigliere_ do exactly what he wanted him to do, but he’d let the baby capo underestimate him. Better for business in the long run, etcetera. And then, who should walk in other than Victor Nikiforov, of all people, out for a night on the town with his ’good friend’ Chris Giacometti.

Yuuri’d nearly had a heart attack. He’d spent enough time watching the Russian skater’s different competitions over the years, a guilty pleasure and a carryover from back when he and Phichit had still been in college. They’d both given up on their dreams figure skating early on, just not having had enough funds for it, but Phichit had somehow gotten them linked up with Celestino in Detroit for some odd jobs that slowly spiraled… Not out of control, but definitely out of what would have been Yuuri’s comfort zone, back then.

He’s had enough time to embrace the life now, though. And for all that he never really knows what to tell his family about his lifestyle, Phichit keeps all information about them well protected enough that he _knows_ that they won’t be in danger. Unless Phichit manages to slip up badly, which he can’t really see happening. Or if he does, which seems a bit more likely, but Phichit wouldn’t _let_ it come to that.

There was something to be said about having a techno hacking dark overlord for a best friend.

But, back to Victor.

The man Yuuri had been in the process of carefully seducing _did_ notice his flagging attention, but thankfully, he found it more amusing than not, seeing as Victor Nikiforov was _very_ easy on the eyes. It helped that this was one of the few times that Yuuri _hadn’t_ needed to be in drag. Alberto was notoriously and _openly_ bisexual - and not very liked for it, in the underworld. Things might have been a bit more complicated if his target felt threatened by someone like Victor Nikiforov, but instead, his target was about as interested in the Russian as _he_ was.

So Yuuri had gotten a hand high up on dear Alberto’s thigh, leaning in to murmur his apologies, all the while not quite able to look away from the pale haired man trying to convince his friend that he _didn’t_ want to dance.

It might have been fine if the night had ended there. And Yuuri might never have gotten the chance to see his childhood idol again – _if_ the night hadn’t dissolved into fire and gunshots.

Apparently Celestino’s little capo hadn’t put the request for information out soon enough, and someone else had decided to move in for the hit instead.

It hadn’t really been a problem, Yuuri had maneuvered himself out of worse situations. There’d been this one time with a car with malfunctioning breaks, the first in line to Celestino’s Famiglia, roughly ten cats and a barrel of wine… So, really, getting out had been the easy part. Getting out without being recognized in the rush, a bit trickier, since he’d needed to make sure none of the Marconi soldiers who’d seen him lived to tell the tale. Getting out while also making sure the two celebrity athletes caught in the mess got out safely?

_That_ was hard. Especially since Chris actually got out before Yuuri had needed to do anything, while _Victor_ got left behind. Yuuri managed to track the older man down to one of the restrooms on the same floor as him. Convenient, seeing as Yuuri needed to get away from the rooms Alberto had moved them to anyway, before the night club had gotten attacked.

The flabbergasted look on Victor’s face had almost been a treat. Really, television broadcasts and magazines hadn’t managed to capture how beautiful he was at all. One thing had led to another, and-

“ _Yuuri,”_ Victor growled in the present, and really, what in the world was Yuuri supposed to do with this gorgeous mess of a man?

Victor looked angry and irate enough that Yuuri just _had_ to tug him closer by the lapels, pressing a tiny kiss to the corner of his mouth. Victor just shook him off with a grumble, though, turning his gaze down to the slope of his neck instead. Currently encased in lace, because Yuuri hadn’t exactly had the time to get changed before he had to make his getaway, but that just made Victor’s expression harder. Yuuri still had a hold on his wrist, but that didn’t seem to make much of a difference to him, anyway, since he could still back Yuuri up with perfect ease into the door of the room he’d rented for the weekend.

The sheer self-possessed air about Victor was enough to send a curl of heat through him, but Yuuri just gave a placid smile in response, tilting his head to the side in innocent query.

“I _did_ say I was fine. Is something wrong?”

“You _know_ what’s wrong,” Victor muttered back, finally letting go of Yuuri’s chin, but only so he could slide his fingers down, tugging at the delicate neck of the dress he still had on.

It makes Yuuri laugh, again, because he really can’t do anything else. He’s not sure how this became his life. Not his strangely exciting lifestyle of information brokerage with Phichit, not the living on the edge that was drifting through the night life of various cosmopolitan cities across the world, fooling every target into thinking he was just another young, pretty and exotic thing out for a good time. And definitely not this, not having the world champion of figure skating all but shredding the lace of his dress to bits in the quest to check if any marks had been left behind, this time around.

The hand on his right hip was a vice, holding him in place for Victor’s jealous investigation. It just made him smile wider, sharper, though. Because there wasn’t anything quite like coming home to a jealous boyfriend who _knew_ he owned you, mind, body and soul. Aside from the few stray markings that got left behind whenever Yuuri had a new assignment. Whether those markings were a sign of pleasure or pain, though…

“I’m going to _kill_ him,” Victor ground out again, his thumb pressing into the bruising patch of skin low on Yuuri’s neck.

“Kill whom, dear. The target’s probably going to be dead within the week. And Celestino’s just going to laugh at you, you _know_ he is.” Yuuri said blandly, breath hitching in his throat when Victor ducked his head down to nose against the length of Yuuri’s neck.

“I don’t know. Someone. Surely you can find someone to take my ire out on, золотце.” Victor murmured, voice a molten rumble, caught somewhere between enthralled lust and petty jealousy.

It made Yuuri moan softly, tilting his head to give the other man open access. Which he put to good use, his mouth an open fount of warmth where it pressed wide and wet against Yuuri’s skin. His hands were like a brand, one keeping Yuuri pinned in place while the other skimmed around to the small of his back, ghosting lower, first over his ass and then further still so he could actually get a hand beneath the short hem of the dress Yuuri still had on.

Heat, blazing through his nerve endings, starting at the throat and zinging through his spine, enough so that he didn’t even think twice about getting one leg up and around Victor’s hips, his mouth falling in an open groan as his let himself sink backwards into the support of the solid wood at his back. Victor simply growled, focused singularly on leaving some marks of his own. Fresh ones, since the ones he’d left behind the last time they’d met had long faded.

His hand, still in the process of inching beneath Yuuri’s clothes, came to a rather abrupt stop right beneath the curve of his ass, as Yuuri had _known_ it would. He laughed breathlessly, _finally_ letting go of Victor’s lapels to instead throw them around his neck, dragging him closer, ignoring the way Victor was feverishly cursing against his skin.

“You’re not even- _Блядь -”_

“Sure you want to take your ire out on someone else?” Yuuri asked him, voice teasing, his lips dragging apart into a self-satisfied grin when Victor’s grip on his thigh tightened to the point where it would _definitely_ leave some suspiciously shaped bruises behind.

“You’re _mine.”_ Victor snarled, and Yuuri involuntarily tightened his grip around the older man’s neck, his smile slackening into something base as want reared up within him, a living beast coiling through his gut.

“Always. Now _do something about it.”_

It was probably a good thing that he’d didn’t have any more assignments lined up soon. Phichit might just have gotten the dress shipped in as a surreptitious way of ensuring that Yuuri actually took a break, for once. Pity it wouldn’t last the night.

*

_“Information broker?” Victor asked incredulously, pushing himself up on his elbows where he was still laid out on the couch._

_They’d managed to hide in one of the many safe houses Phichit always ensured would be available at hand for Yuuri, if an assignment went south. Which this one had. It was just…_ convenient, _that the safe house had simultaneously given them a place to actually get at each other without any chances of being caught in the act._

_“Yes,” Yuuri replied laughingly, shooting a quicksilver smirk the other man’s way from where he was getting his pants back on. “Does that intimidate you?”_

What the fuck are you doing, _whispered that insidious voice at the back of his head. It was easy to shut it down, he’d certainly allowed poor Alberto to ply him with enough champagne to do so, before the night had drawn to its dismal close. And watching the incredulous look on Victor’s face, where it was lined in sharp relief in the light of the moon streaming through the single window their safe house boasted, Yuuri had to admit that it was probably a good thing he could still feel the buzz of really good champagne and a night spent playing keep away with a Famiglia’s worth of soldiers. He_ needed _it, to keep talking with Victor like this. Especially after he’d allowed himself to be shoved down against the closest flat surface available once they’d reached the safe house._

_Because for all that Yuuri was the one who lived the life shrouded in darkness, Victor Nikiforov was still unnervingly intense, his gaze swiftly sharpening in thought the more time he had to calm down and adjust. Aside from the way his eyes kept catching on what few stains still remained painted across Yuuri’s skin. Carnal and not alike. They caught particularly hard on the spider webbing scars of an old gunshot wound over his left hip, just barely visible over the edge of his pants._

_“Well,_ information broker. _What would it cost me to have you get me back to my hotel?” Victor drawled, shifting so he could get his feet back on the ground, and Yuuri had to smile._

_So much boyish charm, in the way he smiled sweetly. In the tilt of his brows, as he wriggled them naughtily at Yuuri in the dark. It made Yuuri stop, shirt hanging unbuttoned over his torso as he stepped around the coffee table, easily getting a knee between Victor’s parted thighs and his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Victor’s head, leaning over him. Victor’s hands automatically came up to span the curve of his hips, the older man’s gaze rapt on his face, pupils dilating when Yuuri leaned closer._

_“Oh, I don’t know. You’d think you’d already paid your fee, Nikiforov,” Yuuri cooed at him, laughing and making to pull away when his expression twisted._

_Victor didn’t let him, though, dragging him further down till there was barely an inch between them, Yuuri balancing on his elbows because it was either that or give in to the urge to get back in Victor’s lap. Which was tempting, it was_ very _tempting. But they didn’t have the time for that._

_“Oh?” Victor murmured, the words said from close enough that Yuuri could nearly taste them. “Are you sure?”_

_“Yes. Now let go. I need to get back to Ph- to my handler._ Victor,” _he broke off in a gasp when the other man got his teeth up against the hinge of his jaw, worrying gently at his flesh._

_“Okay._ Now _we go,” Victor said, once he was satisfied with the tiny bruise he’d left behind. Yuuri shoved him away with a huff, eyes narrowing when all it earned him was a laugh._

_“You’re going to call me,” Victor told him much later, after Yuuri actually did manage to get him back to his hotel room, and after his teary reunion with his friend and his coach. Yuuri had stayed out of the way of the entire spectacle, tempted not to show himself, but Victor had somehow managed to track him down_ anyway.

_Phichit would say it was carelessness on his part. Yuuri found he was too riveted to care._

_“What makes you think I’d want to?” Yuuri threw back, voice calculatedly disinterested, and proceeding to shudder when Victor reached out to pointedly stroke his thumb over the bruise beneath Yuuri’s ear._

_“You will.” He said, self-assured, damnably so, and Yuuri just had to shove him down on his freshly made bed for that._

_Victor just went down with a laugh, eyes filled with a sharp joy that cut through Yuuri worse than any other blade he’d encountered till date._

_This was going to be a problem. He just_ knew _it._

**Author's Note:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** The only trigger warning I can think of is infidelity, in this. And it's a constant for their relationship, since Yuuri quite honestly has to seduce his quarry a lot of the time, and possibly sleep around as well. Victor knows about this, and isn't very happy about it, but they've made their peace with the situation. There will be a day when he puts his foot down. The narrative in this fic is not that day.
> 
> ***  
>  **Translations:** (which are also available in hover text, but in case you missed that while reading or are on a cellphone...)  
>  _zolotse_ \- золотце - gold // affectionate, casual usage of the phrase "my gold".  
>  _blyad_ \- Блядь - fuck! // the obvious, I should think. Victor swears!
> 
> **AN:** Hello again, if you chose to come by for the second day! If you're new to the series, welcome. Here's hoping all of you enjoyed a coquettish!Yuuri this go around. There's at least some plot to be had here, I think, but it's not too involved. Fluff! Of a sort. As fluffy as this premise allows for, at any rate.
> 
> **Status update:** Repeating this for anyone who didn't get the memo the last go around. I now have a Tumblr account and am gradually attempting to get back into the flow of writing after a few really messy months. I've already got the fills for days three and four up over there, feel free to stop by and flail with me over YOI and/or KHR, other stuff, or check out the other fills if you like this one! [Just click here.](https://adelmortescryche.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Kudos and comments are very welcome, as always!** We can... hm. Honestly, Victor and Yuuri are absolutely ridiculous in this work. And Yuuri, you absolute tease. Throw your reactions about these two my way, may be? Or anything else, if you enjoyed this. *wry grin*
> 
> I _do_ have one pertinent question, however. Do you think I've judged the rating correctly in this case? My brain tends to go, 'detailed sexual act, no penetration or genitalia in narrative = M' and 'penetration/detailed kinks involving genitalia = E'. In terms of judging rating based on sexual acts anyway.
> 
> And this is therefore a T, since none of the stuff mentioned above happens here. If any of you think otherwise, let me know and I'll switch it to an 'M'. Since there is _plenty_ of sex being implied, here.
> 
> **EDIT:** The rating on this has now been switched to M based on feedback.


End file.
